Mixing up the times: The Lost Hero
by Millmo.May
Summary: I know what your probably thinking: The whole "kids go back and read books with the gods storyline" is WAY overused! But Mine IS different! I won't say how and ruin it for you but Please Please Please read it!


**HEY! Thanks for clicking on my story!  
Disclaimer: Trust me, If i owned PJO or HOO, it would be very different. so i don't. it would be great if i did though...  
I hope you enjoy. Oh, and please R&R!**

* * *

"So," Athena turned towards Apollo "Why did you summon us again?"  
Apollo sighed before replying, "Why can't you just accept the fact that we may have to wait a little while?"  
Athena huffed and the 14 gods went into another boring silence.

They were in their throne room, a week before the winter solstice (which was very rare) waiting for 'something important' as Apollo had said, to happen. Most of the gods however, were getting quite bored of just sitting there.

"Right." Hades stood up "I'm leavein-" he was cut off as a bright light invaded the room, so bright that only Apollo could look (he_ is_ the sun god). Slowly, the light parted in to three less bright lights, as the rest of the gods started to look back, the lights got smaller and dimmer until they uncovered three groups of teenagers who all looked very confused.

The first group of teenagers seemed to all (but two) wearing orange camp half-blood T-shirts, some, to the gods confusion, were muttering things about Olympus being closed, others seemed to be looking towards a blonde, grey-eyed girl for help. The girl however, looked just as confused as the rest.

The second group of teenagers were all wearing purple T-shirts with the letters "S.P.Q.R" written on them. Two of them were also wearing purple capes and both had at least three medals. Another, who seemed to glare at everything he saw, had teddy bears hanging from his belt. Most of these teenagers were looking towards the two with capes, who, of course, were pretty confused.

The third group was only made from three teenagers. Two of them stood quite close together, as if they were good friends, the other however, stood away from them as if he had never seen them in his life. None of them talked but they all looked pretty, can you guess?... Confused!

"FINALLY!" Zeus bellowed "We thought nothing was going to happen!"  
"Agreed" Muttered the rest of the gods  
"Okay," A black-haired, green-eyed boy stepped out from the first group "Whatever you want us for, can you just tell us and get it over and done with, because some of us have plans for later." he glanced towards the blonde girl that everybody was looking to for help and smiled.  
The gods however, were astounded that anybody would dare speak to them in that way, Aphrodite was about to voice this but the small, curly-haired boy from the third group decided to speak first "Not to be rude or anything, but what the hell is going on here?" the two other people from his group muttered in agreement.  
"Basically, Apollo told us that something big was going to happen so we all came and now here you are. now we need to work out why you're here" Poseidon summed up.  
"But dad-" the green- eyed boy started  
"DAD?" Zeus screeched "YOU HAVE A CHILD?"  
Poseidon winced then looked back at the boy, confusion written all over his face. "But, your only 11!" he exclaimed.  
"What?" was heard from everybody in the first group.  
"uh, guys?" everybody looked towards Apollo "You know when i said that all i knew was that something big was happening?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, i lied."  
After that, a few things happened at once; Thunder bellowed around the throne room, a wave came crashing over Apollo, he had a massive bag of makeup thrown at him, along with an arrow, and grape and flower vines made attempts to strangle him. On top of all this, every single god was yelling Greek curses at him.  
"Do you want me to tell you what's going on or not?" He managed. The gods stopped, but still looked pretty pissed.

"Okay," he started after sorting himself, and his hair (don't forget the hair), out, "These guys," he nodded to the three groups "Are from the future" Enter lots gasps here "They are here because of future me" Que major eye-rolls. "And we have to read some books from the very very future, even after this lot's time"  
"Well, if we have to read, lets just get it over and done with" said Hades  
"Wait," Exclaimed Athena, "Don't we at least need to know who this lot are?"  
"Meh"  
Athena sighed and rolled her eyes before gesturing for the first group of teenagers to introduce themselves.

"Okay then," The Green-Eyed boy stepped forward. he had messy black hair that looked like it had never been brushed. Ever. Like most of his group, he was wearing a camp T-shirt and a necklace with beads. On his, there were 4 beads. "My name is Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon"

Next, the Grey-eyed girl came forward, She had blonde, curly hair that was bulled back into a messy pony-tail. She was wearing a camp T-shirt with a necklace that had 9 beads on it, she was also wearing owl earrings. "I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena"  
Athena, for once, looked shocked. Her daughter had grown lots in five years.

The next person to come forward was a satyr, he had brown, curly hair with little horns growing out of it. he was wearing a camp T-shirt and had no pants on so people could see his shaggy legs and hooves trotting as he came forward. "I'm Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild"

Up next, a girl wearing a hunters outfit marched up. She had electric blue eyes and choppy black hair. on her head was a silver circlet and on her wrist was a silver chain. "Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis" She stated.  
The gods stared at her, Dumbfounded.  
"But you're a tree!" Hermes said, Thalia rolled her eyes  
"No way Sherlock"  
"But you're a tree!"  
"I know, I'm not now"  
"But you're a tree!"  
"Not any more!"  
"But-"  
"We get it!" Thalia now looked pretty pissed and Hermes let them carry on.  
Meanwhile, a blonde haired boy from the second group was staring confused at her._ Was that his sister?_

Next, a boy in all black came shuffling forward. He had black hair and had a look of sadness to his eyes. "Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades"  
Zeus glared at Hades and was about to start yelling at him but Hades stopped him. "Brother," he said calmly "I know i broke the oath, but your daughter is standing right there, is she not?" Zeus sank back into his chair and crossed his arms in a very childish way.

"So, that's all from your group, next please" Aphrodite gestured towards the second group.

The first boy stepped forward, he had blonde hair that was cut quite short. he had electric blue eyes and was wearing a purple cape. on his arm was a tattoo with the letters "S.P.Q.R" and 12 lines. "Jason Grace, Son Of Jupiter"  
"Jason?" Thalia stepped forward, her hand covering her mouth "Oh my gods, Jason!" His face lit up as they ran to hug each other. Much to the confusion of everyone else.  
"Guys, this is my younger brother"  
"Yeah and this is my sister"  
Everyone from the two groups broke into madness, asking question after question. Finally, Thalia yelled at the top of her voice "SHUT UP!" and, well everybody obeyed whilst looking pretty scared. "We'll tell you later!" she said calmly and walked back to her group whilst Jason smiled and did the same thing.

Next a tall, dark haired girl stepped forward. like Jason, she was wearing a purple cape and had a tattoo, hers however, had less lines "Reyna, Daughter of Bellona" she stated Formally.

After her, a younger girl with hazel coloured eyes and dark curly hair shuffled forward, unlike the others, she had no tattoo, only a strange tag around her neck. "Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto" she said shyly. she started to shuffle back but not without glancing at Nico who gave her a look as if to keep quiet.

The last boy stepped forward, he was the one with teddies hanging off his belt. he had stringy blonde hair and glared a Jason before stepping up. "Octavian, Decedent of Apollo" he stated before stalking back.

"Hold up!" said Percy "If you lot are demigods, then why don't you come to camp?"  
"We do! Why don't you?" asked Reyna  
"What? we go to camp half-blood! Where exactly do you go?" he challenged  
"Camp Jupiter! What in Pluto's name is Camp Half-Blood?"  
"GREEKS!" screamed Octavian  
The Romans looked shocked at the Greeks while the Greeks just looked confused.  
"Well what else would we be?" asked Thalia  
Apollo sighed "Greeks, meet the Romans. Romans, meet the Greeks. please don't kill each other. now lets get on"  
He acted as if the matter was over but the demigods were still pretty confused.

The gods looked at the last group, expecting them to state their name and parent like the others but all they did was stand there.  
"Well" Hera said impatiently "Introduce yourselves."  
The only girl in the group stepped forward and said "What the hell is going on? Who are you lot? And what do we have to do with you?"  
"They don't know about demigods" Annabeth stated then dragged them to the side of the room to explain. Once they were done, they came back and introduced themselves.

First, came the small curly haired boy. he was wearing a black T-shirt, jeans and an army jacket. He looked like the kind of kid that couldn't be trusted with fire or sharp objects. His hands looked like they couldn't keep still for one second, he kept fiddling with random things. "Leo Valdez, Unclaimed" he said.

Next, the girl stepped forward, she had choppy brown hair with random braids in. Her eyes seemed to change from brown to blue to green. she was wearing a pink to with hello kitty patterns and skinny jeans. "Piper Mclean, Unclaimed"

Lastly, a Canadian boy came forward, he had military style hair and looked kind of like a cuddly panda. "Frank Zhang, Unclaimed" he said shyly.

"Right then, lets read some books" Said Apollo, he summoned some chairs and motioned for the demigods to sit down. they obeyed and Apollo summoned a book. "It's called 'The Lost hero'" he said. and started reading "Jason I"

Just then another light invaded the room. "Not more of them!" Moaned Dionysus  
"Oh, right, yeah, i forgot about this lot, they are from after the books have happened." said Apollo as the light faded, leaving seven, very confused demigods. Who, oh yeah, were already in the room. "What's going on?" A girl who looked exactly like Annabeth but a little older, asked her friends.  
"Annabeth," a older version of Leo said "If you don't know, how do you expect us to know?"  
The older Annabeth rolled her eyes and glared at older Percy who was trying not to laugh.  
"To sum it up," Apollo started "You lot are from way in the future sand you are here to read some books with us. Now please introduce yourselves."

The seven demigods looked pretty startled until they broke out of it and pushed the older version of Percy forward. He glared at them before introducing himself "I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus." The Gods noticed that he had a sort of dark shadow in his eyes, it was obviously well covered up by his happy nature but it was definitely there, but What the gods found even stranger was that on his arm was the tattoo that the Romans had.  
He stepped back and shoved The older version of Jason forward. He cursed him in Latin then turned around. in lots of ways, he looked different, Less professional, his hair was longer, not as wild as Percy's but definitely longer, It was as if he had become less Roman and more like a Greek. "Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter and Hero of Olympus." he stated and walked back.  
As he did, he pushed The older version of Leo forward. Leo stuck out his tongue but stepped forward anyway. He wasn't wearing his army jacket but had a strange tool belt round his waist. "You are looking at the amazing Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus and hero of Olympus" He said whilst flexing his non-existent muscles. The younger Leo, however, was amazed at how confident his older self was.  
As he walked back he said "You next beauty queen" and looked at the older version of Piper. She just rolled her eyes and stepped up. she had changed lots, her hair wasn't covering her face as much, as if she wasn't hiding herself anymore. "Piper Mclean, Daughter of Aphrodite and Hero of Olympus." She said it with pride, not like her younger self who had said it quietly and shyly. her younger self was thinking _Aphrodite? that doesn't sound right.  
_As she stepped back, She gestured for the older version of Annabeth to go, she obeyed. As she stepped up, the gods noticed the dark shadow that was in Percy's eyes was also in hers, it was well covered up with her proud nature but not as well as Percy's. "Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena and Hero of Olympus.  
She stepped back and motioned for Hazel's older version to go. As she did, the gods realised that she too, had changed, it was as if she was more happy, she had a happy glint in her eyes, as if she had been laughing for the past hour or so. "Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto and Hero of Olympus."  
As she walked back, the last boy came up, It was the older version of frank, but again, he was different. He looked less shy and more like he was at home. "Frank Zhang, Son of Mars and Hero of Olympus." _Mars?_ younger frank thought _Isn't he the god of war?_

After everybody had introduced themselves, the gods' heads were aching, they would switch from Greek to Roman every other second. This lasted for a few minuets before they had it under control.  
"Right!" Apollo said Happily "Lets Read!" he summoned seven more chairs and the new demigods sat down.  
"**Jason I**" He started

* * *

**done! i'll hopefully update soon. Please Review. **


End file.
